familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Friends
Best Friends is the sixth episode of the fifth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which aired from ABC on October 29, 1993. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written by Fred Fox Jr. Plot Harriette tries (a little too hard) to fit in with Laura's social group to bond with her daughter. Laura is embarrassed until KC and Maxine reminds her that their mothers aren't exactly close to them. Meanwhile, Waldo (who has been fired from a series of jobs) appears to be a failure at his new job as cashier at the Mighty Weenie ... until Eddie remembers that Waldo is a talented cook. Synopsis At Mightly Weenie's drive thru, Steve is acosted by a clown after he said thank you. Meanwhile, Waldo comes to Mighty Weenie after being fired from a tattoo parlor for misspelling "mom" on a client's arm. He needs a new job because he has to support his family. Eddie offers him a job at Mighty Weenie. Harriette tries a little too hard to fit in with Laura's social group to bond with her daughter. Maxine and KC think she's cool and bonds with her. However, Laura thinks otherwise and is embarrassed with her for telling them baby stories about her. The next day at Mighty Weenie, Waldo appears to be a failure at his new job as cashier and it looks like Eddie will have to fire him. Steve defends Waldo by trying to convince him to give their friend a second chance just because he couldn't do the inventory right and the IOUs from customers who didn't have money. The stove blows up courtesy of Waldo as he emerges from the kitchen, citing they need a new stove and floors to put it on, before smiling. Urkel reconsiders and agrees with Eddie for once that he needs to be fired. On Eddie's day off from work, he goes to his father for a second opinion before making his decision to fire Waldo from Mighty Weenie. He tells Carl that he hired his friend and is considering firing him from Mighty Weenie since he's screwing up big time. However, if he does, Waldo will be devistated and he needs his advice. Carl gives Eddie the second opinion that he needed to hear, by having a heart-to-heart talk and convinces him to put his friend in a place he's great at by using a great example on his former partner, Joe Miller. He mentions that Miller was unhappy at being a beat cop, that the lieutenant transferred him to the mugging decoy unit. Since then, Joe was very happy about it and Carl tells his son he's the manager and part of his job is to utilize his employee's strengths. Realizing that Waldo is an excellent chef, Eddie decides to give him a second chance at Mighty Weenie. Laura feels humiliated, when her mother shows her friends the Funky Chicken Dance and tells her to go away. However, she gets a serious wake-up call from both KC and Maxine who reminds her that they have mothers they're not exactly close too. They tell Laura that she should appreciate her mother more because she wants to spend time with her. Steve is serving both KC and Maxine from the drive through window of Mighty Weenie, when Waldo shows up as the chef. Maxine is given a freebie from him because she is his girlfriend, but forces KC to pay for her food. Her friend isn't happy about it as she pays for her food. Waldo leaaves and Maxine asks Urkel how he's been doing. Steve tells her that since Eddie has made Waldo the chef of Mighty Weenie, business has been great. Eddie is impressed on how many people are finsihing their food since he added a bit of gourmet quality in them. Waldo thanks him for not firing him by hugging and putting him in a place he's great at, cooking. Laura apologizes to to her mother for her shallow ways, but told her that her friends came to see her. Harriette relayed a story of her own when her mother humiliated her on her sweet 16, years earlier by skating with her boyfriend. Everyone applauded except for her and Laura knows how that felt. Harriette mentions to her that she told her friends the baby stories about her because she's proud of her. Laura asks her to teach her how to do the Chicken Dance. Throughout the end credits, Carl joins in on the fun with the girls. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Venus DeMilo as K.C. Gallery Best Friends (episode).jpg Trivia * Rosetta LeNoire has been credited and doesn't appear in this episode. Quotes : [Waldo has just given Eddie a list of IOU at Mighty Weenie] : Eddie: Seymour Butts? : [Waldo nods as Eddie goes to the next name] : Eddie: Willie Makeit? : [Waldo nods as Eddie goes to the last one] : Eddie: DAN DRUFF?!!!!!!! : Waldo: Oh don't worry they promised to come back tomorrow. : Urkel: [Waldo heads into the kitchen as Steve emerges] You o.k., Eddo? : Eddie: No. I think I'm gonna have to fire Waldo, Steve. : Urkel: But you can't fire Waldo, he's our friend. : [the oven explodes from the kitchen and Waldo emerges] : Waldo: I think we're gonna need a new stove and a floor to put it on. : [smiles] : Urkel: I'll miss Waldo. ---- : Waldo:up as a pig Trick or Treat. the snout from his nose : Laura: Waldo. : Waldo: 'Sup. : Laura: Halloween isn't for 2 more days : Waldo: No prob, Bob. I'll wait. : makes himself comfortable sitting on the left side of the couch next to Carl. After waving hello to Steve, Urkel does the same for Waldo. : Carl:mortified This is my life: a pig and a pest! Category:Episodes Category:Season Five episodes Category:Season Five